The composition from Maesa balansae for anti-leishmanial is a United Nation funding project. This invention provides methods for inhibiting cancer metastasis or growth, wherein the cancers comprise breast cancer, leukocytic cancer, liver cancer, ovarian cancer, bladder cancer, prostatic cancer, skin cancer, bone cancer, brain cancer, leukemia cancer, lung cancer, colon cancer, CNS cancer, melanoma cancer, renal cancer, cervical cancer, esophageal cancer, testicular cancer, spleenic cancer, kidney cancer, lymphatic cancer, pancreatic cancer, stomach cancer and thyroid cancer., wherein the method is using the extract, composition and compounds from Maesa balansae, Barringtonia acutangula, Xanthoceras Sorbifolia, Harpullia, Aesculus hippocastanum. 